High school-the last 4 levels of hell
by NilonCross
Summary: Naruto is the new kid, Sasuke is that one hot gay guy,Sakura is aiming for Naruto? Whom will our darling Naru chose? I suck at summarys so just read the damn thing...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own naruto... oh btw i will be posting a lemon soon! **

Sasuke was never the type to make new friends due to the fact that he has been anti-social for as long as he could remember. But his story begins now in his first period Class...

"Alright class we have a new student starting today!" Iruka said happily "and it just so happens he is my adopted son! Everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki. If i hear any of you have been picking on him you will be in a world of pain!" Suddenly a hand was placed lightly on top of Irukas shoulder. "Iruka... calm your self. I can take anyone of these lumps down!" Naruto chuckled. "WHAT THE THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" A pink haired ball of rage said as Naruto looked up to find an enraged young girl burning holes into his eyes. Naruto smirked and said "just what i said sweetheart. If you would like i could demonstrate for ya... would you like that SAKURA?" "Yes i Wo... how did youknow my name?" Naruto smiled sweetly and said "well as you know Iruka is my adopted father and sometimes hes to tired to grade his papers so i grade them for him." Naruto continued "i see a lot of papers but i mostly get the girls papers. You do lots of extra work, in fact just yesterday i graded about 12 papers that belonged to you. That poem you wrote was amazing, very deep. Oh! by the way you passed that test with flying colors, you to Ino, Tenten." All three girls grined at the news and sakura sat back down. "Alright he's cool" Naruto smiled at the coment. "I think you're going to be popular. You can go sit by Sasuke." "Sweet" was all Naruto Said. What the blond didnt know was that Sasuke was trying his hardest to not just stare at the boy in amazement. "Hello there Sasuke. Before you start to hate me i would just like to ssay that i find you attractive, but i'm not a stalker like some of the girls so don't worry." And with that Sasukes face tomatoed . You have got to be kidding me, i think this kid wants me to rape him. what the hell, I just might take up that offer. NO! Bad Sasuke, bad! Don't rape the new kid! Give him a week or two! Sasuke thought. Naruto giggled at Sasukes actions this'll be fun at fuck! Naruto thought to himself.

-2 weeks later-

(In the lunch room) "NAAAAARRRRRUUUUUTOOTTTTTOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed in rage. Naruto looked up from his book in confusion. "You better run dude." Said Sasuke who had become friends with Naruto some time ago. Naruto smirked "who cares. She'll yell i'll laugh you'll sit there blushing who gives a flying fox shit" Sasuke and Naruto had come to the conclusion that after a month or two they could go out but Sasuke's heart kept on racing when he was with Naruto, and as Naruto put it the two had a story book love. (As in love at first sight) suddenly Sakura poped up Behind Naruto. "Well hello there Sakura, may i help you?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke had to refrain from laughing at Narutos cholice of words.

What will happen next?!

**Songs that i listened to due to my pandora...**

***I Hate U -Simon Curtis**

***Thanks For The Memories- Fall Out Boy**

***Welcome To The Black Parade- My Chemical Romance**

***Shadows- Lindsey Sterling**

***The Only Exception- Paramore**

***Dance, Dance- Fall Out Boy**

***Flesh-Simon Curtis**

**I didnt know how to end the chapter but whatever...I hope you loved it! Please review if you liked reading it! :) - Nilon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone i am in an AWESOME mood! (Thank you Sammy) so here is the 2nd chapter there is BL in the next chapter! Oh and everyone reading this i want you to read some of Dark Lord Minwas fanfics! THEY ARE AMAZING! ENJOY! :D** **He is on my fav- authors list.**

"NARUUUUTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura was PISSED, and as we all know Naruto was not only behind it but he wasn't going to make it any better either. "Sakura i already said what...so _what?"_ Sasuke was sitting (more like laying) across the table trying to hold in his laughter. You see Sasuke knew exactly what happened to make the pink haired girl wanna kill someone. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU AND SASUKE-" _'oh shit' "_PLANT THAT DAMN STINK BOMB IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM?!" the pinkies eyes were red and you could tell she was trying her hardest not to kill the two boys right then and there. "huh? I don't know what you're talking about Sakura." Naruto said as if the girl beside him was NOT flaming with rage. "Oh, really? then why were you and Sasuke running from the same direction as the girls locker room was in?!"

Sakura questioned the teenagers violently which included lots of are flailing. Naruto stopped eating his chips and looked at Sakura as he said, "Okay, one. the girls and boys locker rooms are in the SAME hallway. Two Sasuke and I could have been running from the boys locker room." Naruto explained "and last for all you know we could have been cuddling somewhere and herd people and ran so we wouldn't get caught." with that the ravens face became as red as a tomato but he went along with the joke. "N-Naruto! don't say things like that out loud! then our secret love would no longer be a secret." Sasuke looked away still blushing but had made his facial expression match that of a love drunk high school girls. There were 'awwwwwwwsss" floating across the room. Naruto and Sasuke made eye contact and Sasuke could read that hidden message on Narutos face as if it was written across the boys forehead. It read, 'Good! now lets keep it up see how long it takes to cause some more trouble.' (A.N- okay so I think Sasuke is like psychic or something...) Naruto smirked as he stood up pulling Sasuke across the table so he was now sitting (yes on the table) with Naru in between his legs one hand on the table beside Sasuke and the other using his pointer finger to tilt Sasu's chin up. "I wouldn't make that face if I were you baby. I might just have to take you right now." Naruto purred loud enough for a few on listeners to hear. Sasuke smiled sexily, "well then I just have to continue making that face now wont I?" '_oh god. Sasuke. I just might REALLY have to take you know!' _Naruto was not going to disappoint his fans though. the kitsune leaned closer to Sasukes face as did the people in the lunch room. "well I don't want to let you down, now do I?" Naruto said as he placed a large hand on Sasukes thigh slowly sliding his hand upward as he leaned into Sasuke whispering in his ear "keep using that voice and I just might HAVE to take you." with that Naruto proceded to burry him self in Sasukes neck.

* * *

**alright so I know its not crazy long but I have a girlfriend to tend to! :D the next chapter is going to be awesome! I will say this one more time... check out the author Dark Lord Minwa! he's awesome!**

**-Nilon **


	3. Chapter 3 super short

**Hello there! Ok, so my girlfriend Sammy and I decided that in about 2 years we are going to adopt a baby boy! Yay! if you are happy write a review. please. but im pretty sure only 3 people read my fanfiction so whatever. oh and i know i said i would have BL in this one bubt i dont really know... sorry guys. i lovvvveeeee youuuuuuuuu! ;p -Nilon**

The whole cafeteria watched as Sasuke Uchiha's neck was devoured by the blond. Naruto smiled and bit hard onto the ravens neck, Sasuke moaned out loud before saying, "w-wait Naruto!remember what happened last time we did it on a table? i dont want to have to pay for another one." Naruto smiled trying his hardest to not laugh out loud still buried in the Uchiha's neck. Naruto pulled back and smiled "well fine then we'll just have to go home." he said. Sasuke then got up from the table grabbed Naru's hand and ran out of the school over to Naruto's orange and black Suzuki GSX-R sport bike. (I dabble in mechanics... i find the Suzuki GSX-R sport bike very sexy.) "Sasuke we're gonna have to go to your house. my grandma is over there and will kill me if she finds out i skipped school." Naruto said as he climed on the bike and handed Sasuke black helmit and they shot off faster than you could say "fuck you bitches!"

**so this was a super short chapter i know but i am trying to look for something very special... i'll tell you about that another time. And on top of school... dude i'm dying. I went to bed at 4:30 the other night because of homework i get up 5:30 in the morning to get ready. I got like 30 MINUTES of sleep total! I think! I dont know! I cant do math right now! Whatever im out! -Nilon (p.s. revviiieeewww! Please.)**


End file.
